It was like Everday
by Vampirelover4ever
Summary: Something happens to Sophie that causes Howl to live up his old rumor about him "eating young girls hearts."
1. Chapter 1

The way it happened was completely unexpected. Howl was at home with Micheal, calficer was also doing whatever fire demons do, and Sophie was at the market, hoping to get a good deal at the fish market in the morning.

In the new town that they were at, Sophie was known as a great and mystifying beautiful woman. Her big brown eyes, with starlight silver hair, Wearing a beautiful yellow dress and straw brown bag for groceries.

Woman were either too intimidated by her beauty or filled with jealousy to talk to her. And the men knew better to even try and hit on her, since everybody knew she was the wife of the intimidating local wizard - whatever his pen name is in the city.

Sophie didn't mind. She had Micheal, Calficer and most of all Howl. So she was never lonely in any way.

Sophie smiled lightly while walking down the quiet street, and lightly patted her stomach. Soon, they're would be a new member in their odd family.

Tonight, she was planning to tell Howl about it.

She let out a chuckle imagining Howl's surprised look when she tells him.

Not paying attention, she accidently bumps into a strong person. His chest even gave Sophie a slight headache.

"I'm sorry," apologized right away and tried to pick her hat and bag. As soon as she got up, everything else was a rush.

This person grabbed her by side of her arms and pushed in a carriage. Sophie, trying to fight by kicking him, dropped her shoe on the street and her kidnapper quickly punched her across the face and knocked her out.

_HOWL! Sophie's last thought before everything else turned black. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Howl was trying to teach Micheal a new trick. Micheal messed up and ending up making him fly across the room and filled the place with white smoke. Howl was laughing outloud as he kept on hearing Micheal grumbling on about how it wasn't funny._

_HOWL! _Sophie's voice ran across his head. The tone, and the dark feeling he felt, made him stop laughing abruptly that caught Calficer and Micheal's attention.

"Let's split up," Howl commanded. "I have bad feeling about Sophie."

"She's suppose to be at the Market right!" Micheal nodded.

"Let's go!" Calficer quickly dashed out.

Howl quickly went straight to the routine that Sophie always takes to the market. Calficer did a quick scan of the town above the town, and Micheal went to the park or any other place Sophie would head to. Howl and the other, frantically trying to find her had no success. It was almost noon, almost three hours ago, that Howl has felt the ominous feeling.

"Where could she be?" Micheal gasping for breath after running a lot.

"I don't know," he shook his head, having a sick feeling in his stomach. "I can't sense her any where."

"Uh oh," Calficer breathed.

"What?" Howl followed his gaze and his eyes went wide open when he saw Sophie's shoe on the floor.

He knew it was hers. The black shoe with a white streak on the tip of the front from when Howl's accidently tripped over it.

"Howl, I'm worried," Micheal tried not to cry.

Howl clenched the shoe and turned towards them. "Let's not stop the search, let's keep going!"

Calficer scanned the whole area. Howl as well, and Micheal went to the authority figures. All with no success.

"It's like she went missing off the face of the Earth," Calficer shook his head.

Howl growing desperate began running again.

"Sophie! Sophie!" he shouted all over town. "Sophie!"

Police man heard reports of a mad man shouting across town and quickly ran over to him, trying to calm him down.

"Where is Sophie?" he demanded. "My wife!"

"Sir, calm down," the police man ordered, although he was scared of the man before him. Desperate to find his wife. 

"Calficer," Micheal walked over to him. "I'm scared. Howl is acting crazy, and Sophie has gone crazy."

"I'm scared as well," Calficer breathed. If fire demons could cry, he would.

That night, after the police man conviced Howl to calm down, Howl sat in front of the fire place, thinking. Thinking of all the possible places Sophie could be.

When Micheal was sleeping and Calficer was idling next to Howl, Howl got up and calmly began looking around the town again.

There was no trace of her.

Micheal woke up in the morning and went down stairs to see Howl getting in.

He looked exhausted and tired. He quickly jumped to the sofa and tried to go to sleep. 

The doorbell rang and Howl growled. "Tell the custumer that we'll be out of business for a couple of days."

"Howl," Calficer said. "It's the police."

Howl jumped and went straight to the door, pushing Micheal out of the way.

Seein two police man on the door way, with stricken faces tore Howl's heart apart.

"Sir," one of them looked down. "We found her."

"And?" Howl demanded. "How is she?'

"It's bad, sir," the other looked like he wanted to puke. He took a moment ad then looked up. He then looked up with a sad face. "She was a wonderful woman."

Howl grabbed the police officer by the shirt. "Shut up!"

"If it wasn't for her, my daughter probably wouldn't be alive nor would my wife without her care," the police man began to sob.

Howl grabbed the side of his head and began to scream. "You're all wrong!"

"Howl," Calficer meekly called for him.

_Mrs. Sophie Howl was found dead outside in the skirts of town. Being beaten, strangled and stabbed to death. There are signs of being sexually abused before her death and she seemed to have been with child at the time. Identity of who the criminal could've been are yet to have been confirmed._

_That was the letter from police man that was sent to Howl the next morning._

"_Sophie," Micheal cried. A piece of his heart was crushed._

"_Howl are you alright?" Calficer asked meekly._

"_No," Howl answered promptly._

_There was nothing else to be said._


	3. Chapter 3

Years have passed by and Micheal stayed since he was still Howl's apprentice. But at the same time, he felt like he had to stay and take care of his discouraged broken hearted master. Who did nothing but stare blankly at whatever was in front of him.

Calficer and Micheal would try to make small conversation, but everything. Literally everything made him remember Sophie.

Magic - Sophie's presence was like magic.

Fire - Sophie's love for him was like fire.

Everything - Sophie was everything for him

"The weather is really nice," Micheall once commented.

"Yes, I know Soph-" he stopped in mid sentence and looked down.

Howl decided to go out for once. Outside of the house, a place that didn't have Sophie's presence or reminders, and so went to the bar and just drank cold beer. In the background was cheerful music playing, the kind of music Sophie wouldn't dance to - no, she was too shy for that - but would nodded her head and clap to.

"Hey there," a woman walked up to him.

She was very sexy. Awesome curvy body that many woman would be envious to, cat like eyes, black hair and puckered red lips. She sat next to him, had barely any space in between them. Her chest obviously resting on his arms.

"Would you like for me to buy you the next drink?" she asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sure thing," he smiled.

She looked down on his hand and grimaced. "Wedding ring, huh," she laughed.

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll have much to say about you," Howl chuckled.

Something in Howl's heart snapped.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and used his charms that he was infamous for.

"What is your name stranger?" asked the beautiful lady.

Howl was for Sophie. Howl's heart belonged to Sophie. Only Sophie's.

He stared at the beautiful woman and whispered into her ear.

"Pendragon."


End file.
